Teenage Years
by FF.netfanHANNAH
Summary: First of many to come, hopefully. Please bare in mind that this is my first Fic. Chapter 8 uploaded 5ht July, 2008. finally Please R
1. What's Your Name?

Chapter 1 – What's Your Name?

Teenagers, or for a more appropriate term to describe their behaviour children, were all running around the school grounds, or talking to mates, or starting small fights with each other. All accept one girl who was sat on a bench by the school entrance. The girl had shoulder length, brownish hair, and deep, greyish-blue eyes. She was wearing a green t-shirt with a pair of faded jeans that had a tear at the knee area. A back-pack was lay next to her, as was a small journal book that she had recently wrote in.

She looked up at the entrance and saw a group of boys stood there, laughing, joking and pushing each other around. They looked around at the girl sat on the bench. They started to whisper comments then one of them had got pushed out of the group and towards the girl. The rest of the group were laughing, as if someone had just said a very funny joke or comment, and encouraging him over to the girl. After a few nudges he slowly moved toward the girl.

She looked up at him then realising who it was, she looked away again and started to pack her things away.

Not knowing what to do or say, the boy quickly said, "Hi, my name i…"

"I know who you are, Booth!" she gave him a superior look which had given Booth the impression she was not a girl to be taken likely. He tried to choose his next words carefully so as to get the answer that he wanted but just ended up blurting out his next words out of habit.

"So are you going to tell me you name?" he gave her a very displeased look, that made a look of disgust appear on her face. Realising this was a bad move he tried to change his tactics.

_Maybe I should try smart words. _"I mean…uuhh…please may I inquire as to what your name is?"

The look of disgust didn't fade and her eyes showed a lot of annoyance, so the added smile which ended up making matters worse.

"No you may not!" and with that she decided to get up and go. But before she could move far enough, Booth put his hand on her shoulders and pushed her gently back down. He realised that handling a girl like this was a big mistake as he received a stomp on the foot.

"OOWWWW." He started hopping on one foot, and then turned to his friends who were in fits of hysterics. Then he turned back to the girl. "What did you stomp on my foot for?"

"What did you push me for?" she had a smug look on her face as if she had won that battle. Then she went to get up again but Booth put a hand out to stop her, this time without touching her so she couldn't blame him for knocking her down again. All the same she still sat back down so as not to fall back down.

"Look, what do you want? I have somewhere to be right now so if you don't mind…" she tried to push her way past Booth but failed.

"I do mind, actually. I wanted to talk to you." Booth flashed her, his famous charm smile which made the girl roll her eyes.

"You're not here because you want to talk to me. You're stood here because those guy's," she nodded her head towards Booths friends, "dared you to come talk ask me out."

At the confused and dumbstruck look on Booths face, on how she knew this, she elaborated. "I have excellent hearing, and you all seem to shout everything, so it's really easy to hear everything that you say at a distance of only a few feet."

At this another girl came over to the pair. "Sweetie, is this guy bothering you?" Booth turned and saw Angela Montenegro standing there, with her dark brown hair, pink strappy t-shirt and navy blue jeans.

Booth gave her a smile, "Well, Angela Montenegro. Didn't think I would be seeing you again." He winked at her which made her smile involuntarily.

"Well, Seeley Booth, no thanks to you, I wasn't blamed so I get to return to school." A smug smile was apparent on her face that wiped Booths off of his.

Angela turned back to the other girl, "So, is he?"

The girl got up and walked around Booth to Angela. Booth followed her with his eyes. "No, it's O.K Ang. I think he's got the message." With a mischievous (almost seductive) tone and a smile on her face, her and Angela turned and walked away for Booth.

He watched them walk away and after they had got almost out of shouting distance he broke out of his daze and called out at them.

"WAIT." Booth screamed at the girls who both, immediately, whipped around to see him, "What's your name?" A question directed at the mystery girl.

The girl looked at Angela as if asking for permission and a nod confirmed she could tell him.

Seeing the nod he smiled and was thankful that Angela didn't completely hate him.

The girl yelled back, "Temperance."

"Temperance what?" curiosity had won him over and now he needed to know.

Temperance B…" she was cut off by the school bell, and Booth couldn't shout back for her to repeat it because, as the bell rang, a swarm of students came from nowhere blocking his view of the two girls.


	2. We'll Talk Later

Chapter 2 – We'll Talk Later (set after the girls got into the corridors)

With the corridors so full of students and teachers trying to get to the right room in time, the girls could hardly hear each other.

"Hey Bren." Angela shouted out to Brennan and pointed to a large, soundproof door that lead to the music rooms. Once safely inside and sure that they were alone, Angela

Locked the door and stood in front of it. She needed Brennan's full and undivided attention and had to make sure that they were not interrupted.

She turned to see Brennan's shocked face and waved it off. "Ang, what are you doing. Unlock the door." Brennan moved to unlock the door but failed when Angela pushed her arms out of the way.

"Bren, I wanted to talk to you. No interruptions." The serious looked on Angela's face assured Brennan that she wasn't going to get out of here until Angela had heard what she wanted to hear.

"Look Ang, I can't be late for Biology. We're dissecting frogs today, and if I'm late _again,_" she emphasised the 'again' letting Angela go all shy and look at the floor in embarrassment, "then Mr Keenan won't let me do it." The pleading look in her best friend's eyes, made her cave so she stepped away from the door.

As Brennan went to walk out she turned to her gloomy looking friend. "Look Ang, why don't you come over after school? We'll talk then. And maybe try and get Russ in trouble again." When Angela looked up only slightly happier, Brennan tried to think of something else they could do. "Maybe we could order in Sushi?"

A grin spread across her faced after she remembered what had happened last time they ate Sushi. "O.K, fine we WILL talk later."

With that, Brennan unlocked the door and left Angela forming a plan of action for that day. She always needed one.

After realising he had completely lost track of the girls, Booth decided to make his way to his first class. He didn't know what he had but knew which room to go to, so he was hoping it was something good. When he got there he realised that it was only boring Biology. He found his mates at the back of the room and made his way there. As he sat down one of his friends realised some thing was wrong so out of genuine concern (which was rare with a bunch of jokers like them), he ask what was wrong.

"Booth, Hey man what's wrong?" his friend patted him on the shoulder, and Booth came out of his second daze that day.

"What…Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure dude? You came in kind of funny." Booth looked away from his friend and was very interested in his shoes.

"Just leave him Dave. His just annoyed that he has found a girl that can resist his famous charm smile." One of the others said, trying to do and impression of Booth's charm smile.

The other guys laughed as Booth pushed him off of his stool, not on purpose. As he climbed back up the class went silent as the door opened. Expecting to see a teacher walking through the whole class sat at their assigned seats as quiet as mice. When they realised it was just some girl, everybody turned and went back to their conversations.

Booth was the only one that recognised this girl as Temperance…something. Booth immediately jerked up and this didn't go unnoticed by one of the guys.

"Hey guys, look who it is. It's the only girl with enough brain cells to turn down the infamous Seeley Booth." After making this joke, the boy once again fell to the floor as Booth pushed him again. This time meaning to hit him off of his chair.

Brennan found a seat in the second row from the front. He saw there was an empty seat next to her, and was in the middle of debating on whether to move and talk to her, or the stay put and avoid the taunts from his mates. But before he could decide his choice was made by the sudden appearance of their teacher Mr Keenan.

"Right class. Sorry I'm late. At least I have the decency to apologise." Their teacher seemed to be in a world of his own and the confused looks and murmurs coming from the class seemed to make him come back to earth.

"Now…" he coughed slightly and made his way over to the front of the room. "… Today we will be dissecting frogs. Oh joy." An expression of loathing towards Mr Keenan and sickness seemed to appear on the girl's faces and a few of the boys faces. But Brennan's face was of pure glee at the idea of cutting up a frog.

Mr Keenan turned to consult his diary and then snapped it shut again. "Right, somewhere is a piece of paper that has everyone's name on it. I made a list of who you would be partnered with for the rest of the year. " He could see an uproar coming so he decided to beat them to the punch. "I know, I know. You hate almost everyone but there are no negotiations. Your stuck with who I've paired you with so, when I call your name out come and get a tray, your tools AND your instructions, then you may begin dissecting."

He continued to rummage on his desk for a few more moments. Then with a successful yell he held up a piece of paper and put on his reading glasses.

"O.K, now you have been paired boy girl so this will be even more fun. Right, Abigail and Jeremy." A girl turned around to look at the boy who Booth had pushed off his chair. He winked at her and they both got up and collected the equipment from the front.

"Alex and Oscar, Jackie and Damien, Padma and Eddie, Lacy and Henry, Harriet and James, Temperance and Seeley…" some sighs of jealousy came from some of the remaining girls, but a sigh of annoyance came from Brennan.

"Really Sir?" slight caution was in Booth voice.

"Yes Mr Booth, really. Maybe by pairing you with my best science student you will actually get your grades to rise this year." A grin spread across his face and he continued to read out names.

She stubbornly got up and collected the equipment before returning to her seat. Booth got the message that he was to move to where she was or else he wouldn't be involved. When he got to her table he noticed that she had aligned the tray perfectly parallel with the table and a scalpel laid next to the frog and instructions where lay on the table.

Booth looked at the back of her head trying to determine what expression was pasted across her face. Was she going to happy or sad that he was her partner, what he should do, should he initiate conversation first or wait for her?

"Hi", _damn, I hope I didn't sound as nervous as I actually am._

Brennan turned her head briefly, "Hi" she turned back to frog and picked up the gloves that were laid on the table. "Do you want to sit down or are you to grossed out by the frog. It's O.K if you are. I won't tell anyone."

Booth flashed a sarcastic smirk at the back of her head and sat down next to her. "I am not grossed out. I simple thought that you didn't want to be near and thought that I should keep my distance." _That should keep her quiet._

_What a pathetic excuse. _"O.K. Sorry." She didn't even look up when she said this but instead began to cut the frogs stomach and chest open, giving them both a clear view of the internal organs and Booth a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Um…Are you sure you know what your doing?" he slowly leaned over the frog and quickly withdrew, to sit firmly back on his chair.

"Yes, I read the instructions very carefully before starting. Do you want a go at cutting?"

She looked up at him for the first real time in the whole lesson. Seeing the sincerity in her he just nodded.

Brennan passed him the gloves and he struggled to put them on. After several minutes he was finally ready to take the scalpel off of her and he very carefully used it to lift the skin to see the organs better.

"How are you two doing then?" Mr Keenan had come over and was trying to listen to their answer but was torn away when he spotted two boys with scalpels trying to re-enact a scene from Star Wars.

"What do you think you are doing?" he walked off, leaving Booth and Brennan alone again.

Brennan turned around to see who the perpetrators where but was distracted by the amounts of dirty looks she was getting from most of the female population in the class. She turned back around and consulted the instructions to find out what they were doing.

She pointed out to Booth what to do whilst he had the scalpel. He looked at her, she concentrated so much. "So…do you want to tell me what your last name is or do I have to try and force it out of you?" he gave her the charm smile again and she returned it with a smile of her own.

"We'll see." A mischievous grin played across both of their faces. As Booth went to speak again, the bell suddenly rang out so Brennan picked up the tray and took it to the front. She took off her gloves, disposed of them in the bin, picked up her belongings. Turning to Booth she said "We'll talk later." She left the room before either of them said anything else.

"Why does she keep doing that?" the thought played across his head. At the moment he was going to follow her, his friends shouted his name and he answered them instead.


	3. What Do You Think?

Chapter 3 – What do you think? (Set at Brennan's house after school)

Brennan and Angela where sat on Brennan's bed with a bowl of popcorn and where about to sit and watch a movie.

"So Sweetie, what was going on between…?"

"Hold on Ang." Brennan got up and walked over to the bedroom door. She took a tennis ball and yanked the door open quickly. There stood her brother in a position that suggested that he had had his ear pressed against the door. She threw the tennis ball at his head and he screamed in pain. "Ouch…what was that for?"

"That, Russ, was for eaves dropping. Now imagine what would have happened if you had heard something you were supposed to? Now get lost. Go over Jakes house or something." She pointed away from the bedroom with one hand whilst trying to push him away with the other.

"Fine, fine. No need to push. I'm going." With that he turned and Brennan shut the door.

"Sorry Angela you were talking." She turned back to her friend who was trying to stifle a laugh. The sight of seeing Russ getting thrown away by his little sister was always a good laugh.

"Yeah, but before that can I just ask. Why does he do what you say?" she nodded to where Russ was before she shut the door.

"Apparently when we where younger I hit Russ really hard with a doll and knocked him out. So he tries not to get on my bad side." A slight hint of laughter could be found in her voice.

"Oh, wow remind me never to cross you." A short laugh was shared between them before Angela's face went very serious. "Now, Sweetie. What is going between you and Booth?" Both Brennan and Angela's faces broke into smiles and was thankful it wasn't too serious because the look on her had told her otherwise.

"Oh, Nothing Ang. I mean we're biology partners, but that's it." Brennan returned to her original spot on the bed, Angela following her with suspicious eyes. "What?"

"Well, Sweetie. I find it slightly disappointing that you are partners with a really cute guy, first thing this morning and I am only just hearing about it now." She crossed her arms in front of her, never letting the sly smile fall from her lips.

"Angela. If you recall the only time I saw you today was on the walk home, which was when we were talking about that Hodgins boy that had his eyes fixed on you the whole bus ride."

"Well that is true. But still, we have cell phones for a reason Bren. So use yours once and a while."

Brennan reached over to the beside table and grabbed the remote control. "Come on. Let's just enjoy the movie." She pressed play and they both leant back on the bed, grinning again.

A Few Hours Later…

Brennan sat up to reach for the remote control to turn the television off. As she did a blow on the back of the head caused her to topple over, and off of the bed.

"What the hell?" she rubbed the back of her head and slowly got up to see Angela with a pillow and a very guilty grin on her face. "Oh no."

"Come on Bren. You have to admit it is pretty fun. "

Brennan reached for a pillow and aimed for Angela who moved at the last minute. This caused Brennan to hit the bed and get caught of guard with a pillow hit on her back. She swung around her pillow and it hit Angela in the stomach. They continued like this for the next few minutes until Brennan fell defeated on the bed.

She looked out the window and saw a car parked there that wasn't there a few minutes ago. Curiosity overtook her and she walked over to the window to see who it was.

"What the hell is he doing there?" Angela finished straightening the pillows and went to stand by Brennan by the window.

"What is it Sweetie?" Peering through the partially closed curtains she saw a SUV, which was parked just across the street from Brennan's house. "Who is that?"

She moved her head trying to get a better view of the car. "Oh my god." She put her hand to her mouth to hold back either a squeal or a scream.

"What Ang, who is it?" panic stricken, Brennan turned to her best friend and saw a look of glee on her face, which only confused Brennan more. "Ang...Angela."

She moved her hand from her mouth and pointed at the car. "That's Booths car."

"What, Booth"

Angela nodded in agreement.

"Booths car."

"Yes." Angela giggled slightly at her friend's stunnedness.

"Are you sure?" Brennan was slightly nervous as to why Booth was parked across the street from her house.

"Yes Sweetie, I'm sure. What's the big deal?"

"Well, what is he doing there?" Brennan pointed out to the car. _What was Booth doing parked across the street?_

"Maybe he's here to talk to you… or not." Seeing the look of disapproval Angela added the next bit.

"Well either way we are about to find out."

"What do you mean Sweetie?"

"Well he's just got out of the car and…Oh crap he's coming towards my house. I had better answer this otherwise I will regret it."

"Why would you…" but before she could finish Brennan was out of her bedroom and at the top of the stairs. "Brennan."

Angela ran out after her friend as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Brennan shouted out to everyone as she reached the bottom of the stairs and the front door. Making sure her hair wasn't a mess; she opened the front door to see a nervous and jumpy Booth.

"Hi."

"Hi"

They both stood nervously looking at each other in silence, until Brennan could take it no longer. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Booths head jerked up from his shoes, which he had become fascinated with, and replied. "Um…Yeah. Well you sad we would talk later and, well. You disappeared and I couldn't find you all day so I decided to come here and hope you where in. And you are." He finished and went back to looking at his shoes.

"And, how exactly did you find out where I live?" Brennan leant on the doorframe as she began to interrogate him.

"Well I know some people." He looked her in the eyes, "I have contacts." They both smiled and Booth looked at his shoes again.

"Can I just ask," this more of a rhetorical question and she continued before waiting for an answer, "Do I intimidate you?"

"Well…Yeah, kind of anyway."

"Why?"

"Well you are the only girl I have met who hasn't told me her last name, and you're the only person who doesn't immediately like me and im starting to feel as if I have to work for you acknowledgment of me, let alone for you to like me. You're very different to most people I've met before, Temperance Brennan." He looked up and she saw a grin had begun to form on his face.

"How did you find out my name?" She stood up straight and looked him in the eyes.

"Like I said, I have my contacts." They both laughed and when her face went serious he stopped.

"Seriously though, why are you here?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest. _Uh oh, she's becoming defensive, that's just great._

"Well to be honest, I came to ask you on a date." He was ready for a sharp and hard blow to his ego to come, and it did.

"No, just because we're not at school, doesn't mean I'll change my mind. Now if that's all I really should get going." She went to shut the door but he stopped her. "What?"

He felt the need to withdraw his feet from her reach in case she decided to stomp on them again. "Well I thought that if you didn't want to go out on a date then you might want to do something that doesn't classify as a date?"

"Mmm, No thanks." With that she slammed the door in his face and turned to see a grinning Angela at the top of the stairs.

"What?" confused as to why Angela was suddenly laughing at the fact that she had just told Booth no to going out she began to go into the kitchen.

"Wait, Bren. I really need to get going." She came down the rest of the stairs.

"Oh are you sure Ang? I mean it's only five o'clock?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow though, O.K" Angela grabbed her bag and coat, gave Brennan a hug, shouted a 'Thanks for having me' to Mr and Mrs Brennan and left.

When the door was shut Brennan walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of carrot that was in the bowl to accompany their tea. "What's for tea Mum?"

"Oh Hi honey, who was at the door?" he mum turned around from the cooker to see Brennan sat at the kitchen counter.

"Oh, it was no one." She took another bit of the carrot stick as her mother turned back to the food.

"And, where's Angela? Has she gone home?" she looked over her shoulder to see her daughter had gone. She looked around the corner and saw that she was setting the table.

"Yeah, she left a few minutes ago." Brennan looked up at her mother and smiled then went back to setting the table.

"Honey, get your brother and father in here."

"Russ." Brennan shouted up the stairs to get his attention.

"What?" the call came from the bedroom.

"Get your butt down here. Dinner's ready."

"O.K. I'll be down here in a minute."

Brennan walked away from the bottom of the stairs and went around to the garage where her father was. He had spent the last few days working on the old car, trying to get it to run without making a clicking noise.

As she opened the door to the garage the smell of engine fumes hit her and she immediately closed it, coughing and spluttering. "Mum, dad burnt the garage again."

"I did not Tempe." The shout came from the garage where her dad was. "I've opened the garage door now, its all clear."

Brennan opened the door to see a small cloud of smoke and her father lay on the floor, half under the car engine. "Mum says that dinners ready so you have to leave your toys alone and come and eat." She smirked at the comment of calling his precious car a toy. Before he could shout at her about insulting the car she was gone.

Mathew slide out from under the car and made his way into the house. "Christine, I'll be back down in a minute, I've just got to go and get changed."

He left up the stairs and met Russ in the hallway. "Hey dad, how's the car coming?"

"Great, Russ, I should be finished by tomorrow." He walked off and into his bedroom to get clean clothes on. Russ made his way down stairs.

As he approached the dinning room he saw Brennan sat with her head on her folded arms. "Tempe what's wrong?"

She lifted her head and she looked o.k. "I'm fine."

He sat down opposite her and there mum set the food down in front of them, and they sat and ate there dinner.

After Angela shut the door behind her she looked around for Booth. He had already made it to his car and was sat with his head on the steering wheel. Angela made her way over to Booths car.

She knocked on the window and he jerked his head up. He opened the window, "Look, Angela, if you're here to tell me to back off, you don't need to, I'm going."

"No, that's not what I wanted to tell you. The total opposite in fact." The dumbstruck look on Booths face made her go into more detail. "Look," she lowered her voice,"Brennan is a tough person and she isn't the kind that you immediately start flirting with." Booth ducked his head slightly with a bashful smirk on his face. "She is the kind of person that takes honesty as a relief, even if the truth is good or bad. You should just try and be yourself, but try not to be the yourself that ends up being a total player. Show her that your actually a sweet, caring guy."

"O.K. But why are you helping me?" he looked Angela in the eye to get a truthful answer out of her.

"Because despite everything I know about you, you would be perfect for her. You could get her to come out of her shelland ive a little, in ways that I can't teach her how. Now go. I'll talk to you tomorrow so we can put our new plan into action. What do you think?" Despite knowing the answer, she waited for a reply that can only in the form of a nod.

She turned to walk away, thinking of a way to convince Brennan into a date from this party boy, jock who was the complete opposite of her, which actually made them perfect for eachother.

Watching Angela walk away, Booth pondered for a second as to what to do next before realising that staying there any longer would proberly end in him getting called a stalker by Brennan. He started up his car and drove back home, thinking of a good approach to asking Brennan out on a date.


	4. Anger Managment

Chapter 4 – Anger Management

Next Day…

Brennan was stood on the corner of her street waiting for the bus to come. She had called Angela this morning asking of she would be on the bus, which she would be.

The big yellow bus came and stopped just in front of her. The doors opened to reveal the driver, who this morning was wearing a blue cap that had, in big yellow words, HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

Brennan stepped on to the vehicle, "Morning Nick. Happy Birthday." She smiled at the driver who turned to her.

"Thanks Kid." He smiled back at her. Brennan searched the bus for Angela who was half way to the back, waving for her to sit. Brennan walked up the aisle as the bus began to move.

As she sat, she realised that Angela had chosen a seat that was opposite Hodgins, who kept trying to sneak glances at Angela without them noticing.

"Morning Sweetie, how are you?" Angela gave her friend a hug, which was returned though not as enthusiastically.

"I'm fine Ange, how are you?" the question made the smile fade slightly but not to much.

"Oh, fine sweetie. Kind of boring before I got on the bus." She turned to look out of the window and saw they were coming up to the last stop before school.

Brennan was looking around the bus at who was on it. She noticed, turning to her left, that the kid Hodgins was reading a book all about aliens, spaceships and the rumours of area 51.

"Do you actually believe in aliens?" Brennan blurted out the question before realising she had even thought it.

"What?" Hodgins looked up from his book and addressed Brennan with a confused look.

"Do you really believe that there are such things as aliens?"

"Well why not? I mean just because there are no other planets that we can't live on doesn't mean that other creatures, or life forms, can't live on them." He closed his book and swivelled slightly in his chair so his body faced her a bit more.

"Well, I guess that's true, but if there were other life forms on other planets don't you think that the military or NASA would have discovered something by now?" she turned so her legs where in the aisle.

"Maybe they have. Maybe they found something but haven't yet revealed it to the public. There may be a conspiracy against all of us to keep us in the dark about the possibility of other life forms, and what about area 51? The government tried to keep that covered up so much and only that much determination means that we where properly on to something with the aliens and spaceships rumours." he seemed pretty happy with his answer and was sure that Brennan would not retort. But she did.

"Do you mean if they hadn't found something to do with aliens then they would have let everyone think it was? That makes no sense." She scrunched up her face, trying to make sense of what Hodgins was saying.

"Sweetie, where at school now. Come on let's…hi Angela Montenegro." She held out her hand to Hodgins, who shook it.

"Hi, I'm Jack Hodgins." He nervously replied and quickly withdrew his hand and left the bus with his things.

Brennan and Angela got up, trying to follow Hodgins off of the bus. They spotted him near the entrance and followed him. He took a seat in the bench Brennan sat on yesterday, and opened his book again.

"Hey Hodgins, do you mind if we join you?" Brennan asked as she approached him. Hodgins merely nodded in reply and both the girls sat next to him. Angela sat on his right side and Brennan sat on his left side. They all sat and talked for about ten minutes, before Booth came over.

"Uh…Hi." Booth stood in front of the three of them. They all looked up at him as he spoke.

"Hi Booth." Angela and Hodgins answered together, Angela in a cherry voice, Hodgins in a voice that suggested he didn't know whether to answer or not.

But Brennan's was the only reply that he was interested in, although it was the only one he didn't get.

"I'll see you two later." Brennan picked up her bag, completely ignoring Booth and walked away. He turned to Angela for advice who mimed for him to follow her. He turned and followed her.

"Hey!" Booth caught up with her and grabbed her elbow which earned him more beatings. She turned and twisted his arm behinds his back, then pinned him to the floor. "Leave me alone!"

She let go of Booth and walked off, leaving him lay on the floor. He slowly got up and looked towards Angela who was half walking, half running up to him.

"What did she do that for?" Angela helped Booth the rest of the way up and then stood back.

"I don't know. All I did was shout to her and grab her elbow…"

"You touched her." She slapped his other arm. "You don't do that. Nobody touches her, except me." She said the last bit proudly. "Listen I'll go do some damage control, and you can go and talk to Hodgins or something." She walked past him then turned round quickly, "Oh, tell him Yes."

Angela ran off in the direction Brennan had left in and left a puzzled Booth to walk to Hodgins, rubbing his arm better.

"Hi, Hodgins right?" Booth sat down next to Hodgins, and held out a hand to shake.

Hodgins took it, "Your Booth aren't you?"

"Yeah, oh by the way Angel said, yes."

"Really, your sure, yes!" a huge grin spread across his face and he went off into a daze.

He was brought back when Booth initiated more conversation. "How do you know the girls?"

"What, oh…I started talking to Brennan on the bus this morning." He was still smiling. "And you?"

"Well…" he was wondering where to start with Angela, "I just know Angela from around and Brennan." He paused wondering to begin with, 'I was hitting on her yesterday or the science partners option that was circling his head, "I met Brennan in Biology class, where partners."

"Oh, well if what we saw from here is anything to go by, God help you." He patted Booth on the shoulder.

"Thanks man."

Elsewhere…

"Hey, Bren." Angela caught up with Brennan inside, at her locker.

"I told him I wasn't interested and he still insists." She slammed her locker shut and turned to a very scared looking Angela. "Sweetie. Anger management, just consider it."

"Sorry Ange. He just annoys me, the ego on that guy is so…ahh. What!?"

Angela had a smug grin and her arms crossed in front of her chest. "You really do like him."

"What. No Ange I don't." Brennan turned and stormed off.

"Oops, that didn't work." Angela turned on her heel and left in the direction of the front door.

As the bell went, Angela realised that this day was going to be really interesting as she remember the first lesson that Brennan had today.


	5. The Real Reason

_A/N: I'm really sorry that this has taken so long to load. I have no real excuse except, exam revision takes up __**way**__ to much time. _

_Would like to send a shout out to __**Monisse**__** yorkiegirl159**__ and __**lucyc66**__. Thank you for your positive reviews. Means the world that you like this, which proves how sad I am. ___

Chapter 5 – The Real Reason

As the bell went, Brennan entered her Biology room. The table she had yesterday was free so she went there again, while everyone else took their places at different tables to yesterday.

Booth, she noticed, was not there yet and she hoped he wouldn't bother coming. But her hopes were soon dashed since, as soon as she got all her equipment on her desk, he entered the room. He silently came and sat next to Brennan who completely ignored him.

"Listen, Bren…" as Booth began to talk the teacher entered the room. Everybody fell silent as they noticed a kid with him. This boy had neatly brushed dark hair and was wearing a baggy green t-shirt and stone wash jeans that looked a few sizes big but well worn.

"Class, hey you two at the back…" two boys who had been talking and laughing stopped and faced the teacher. "As I was about to say, class we have a new member today, this," he indicated to the boy who had followed him in, "Is Zack Addy. Now he has skipped a few grades so he is slightly younger and may need a while to catch up. So, Miss Brennan," he indicated to Brennan to show the boy who she was, "it will be your job to help Mr Addy get acquainted with every thing that we do, as well as trying to help Mr Booth pass. Good luck with that."

She smiled sarcastically at him and Booth frowned at the comment but ignored it as Zack cautiously made his way over to them. The small boy took a seat at Brennan's side, opposite Booth, so she immediately turned to Zack and addressed him in a pretty formal tone.

"Hi Zack, welcome to our school. I'm Temperance Brennan but you can call me Tempe, Brennan or Bren, any of them will do." She smiled at him and he returned it with a nervous smile.

Booth felt a pang of jealousy and coughed to try and make his presence know.

Brennan looked at the source of the noise with a frown on her face. Booth smiled bashfully as she turned back to Zack. "And this," she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder to indicated Booth, "is Seeley Booth."

Zack looked around Brennan to get a glimpse of Booth who waved his hand in acknowledgement and Zack waved his hand a bit, before sitting up straight again.

Booth sat quietly doing work out of a textbook while Brennan and Zack sat talking about anything that was related with science. At first Booth could follow what they were talking about but he had lost them about three quarters of an hour ago. The topics slowly got less to do with normal lessons and somehow got on to the topic of what kind of career they would pursue.

Zack didn't know what to do; he just knew he wanted to do something that involved science. Brennan on the other hand had obviously thought about it, 'I want to be a Forensic Anthropologist, that way I get to use science everyday and I can help people find the truth'.

Booth knew he had read somewhere what a Forensic Anthropologist was and what they did but he could quite remember. _A forensic Anthropologist works with dead people but what do they do?_

"Mr Booth," Mr Keenan had caught Booth in a daze and saw a blank page in front of him. "And what has got you thinking so much that you find it appropriate to gaze in to space and not do any work? Hmm?"

"Uhh, well sir its question 12 on page 142, I can't remember how many carbon atoms are in propane. I know there's 1 in methane, 2 in ethane and 5 in pentane but I can't remember if there's 3 in propane or 4." He looked up at his teacher and saw a look of utter bewilderment on his face.

"Question 12, let me see your book." He reached out his hand for Booth's book to check he had done the work and sure enough, when he turned the page he saw that Booth was on question 12. "Well Mr Booth, if you remember the order of the first five go methane, ethane, _propane,_ butane, pentane."

Booth quickly wrote down the answer and gave his teacher a nod thanks. He turned to Brennan and saw a look of astonishment, much like the look that Mr Keenan had given him. But when he questioned her, she just ignored him and turned to Zack again.

The bell went shortly after and Booth made a hasty escape while Brennan and Zack carefully packed up. When they exited the room they saw Angela rush over to them, "Sweetie, please tell me…" she paused when she saw Zack stood slightly behind Brennan. "Hi, my name's Angela Montenegro."

"Hi, I'm Zack Addy; I just started here so Mr Keenan said about Brennan taking me around." He was now stood next to Brennan rather than behind her.

"How old are you?" Brennan gave her a warning look.

"Angela!"

"I don't mean like that sweetie. It's just, no offence Zack, but you look a bit short to be 15 years old."

"That's 'cause he's 13. He got moved up a few years." Angela nodded her head understandingly.

The three of them turned to walk to their next lesson, English. As they walked past the lockers they spotted Hodgins and the girls waved hi and introduced Zack. He greeted Zack with a smile and a hand shake. They stood had been stood talking for a few minutes before Brennan felt as though she was being watched, which was silly because you can't feel someone watching you. All the same, she looked around and spotted the reason; Booth was staring over in their direction but quickly looked in his locker when she spotted him and she rolled her eyes at him.

She turned back to the conversation just in time for her to know that Hodgins would meet them for lunch and that they were leaving. Brennan gave Hodgins a smile and wave goodbye then left with Angela and Zack.

In order to get to English they had to walk past Booth so she went and stood on the far side and looked straight forward, so as not to make eye contact. Booth noted this action and when they had walked past slammed his locker shut.

Hodgins heard this and looked in his direction and saw Booth's frustrated expression and gave him a sympathetic smile. Booth walked up to Hodgins and leant against a locker next to his.

"So dude," Hodgins shut his locker and faced Booth. "Do you to tell me what got you on Brennan's bad side?" even though his face a serious expression Booth wasn't sure if he should reply. "Look Booth, I already know that you tried to get her to go out on a date with you, more than once. So are you going to tell what happened and why?"

Booth considered it for a moment then decided he might as well tell him, he had nothing to loose anyway, Brennan already hated him.

"Well, I was stood outside the steps with my mates and I spotted Brennan. The guys noticed and made a bet with me. They said I wouldn't be able to get her to go on a date with me by the end of the month. I said I bet she would be the end of the week. So that's was why it started, but as it went on and I got to know her…"

He got cut off by Hodgins who was still at the bet bit.

"Wait wait wait, this is because you bet you could get her to go out on a date with you. That's the only reason you're trying to get her to talk to you. Dude your on your own now." Hodgins walked past Booth who just stood there. He took out his frustration by making his head come in contact with the locker very hard before walking away.

Lunch time…

Hodgins had been sat at the table for only a few minutes before Angela, Brennan and Zack came in and sat down with him. When Angela reached the table she practically dropped her bag on the table and it made a huge thump noise.

"Whoa Ange, what you got in there bricks?" He eyed the bag and shot a grin at Angela, before getting back to his lunch.

She sat down next to Brennan and Zack carefully sat next to Hodgins. Angela reached into her bag and found the container of pasta that her and her mum made for her and Brennan today. She took two forks out of the bag and handed one to Brennan before removing the lid and digging in. Zack took his mac 'n' cheese out of his bag and began to eat his.

Angela looked up and saw Zack looking around the room. "What's wrong?" Brennan turned to Zack as well while Hodgins kept eating.

He saw the girls looking at him and replied, "I was looking for somewhere to get a drink from."

"Oh, that's around the corner, I'll take you, I need to get one myself. Does anyone else need one?"

"No, I'm fine sweetie."

"I'm good."

Brennan and Zack left the table. As the two left Jack looked up to see Angela smiling to someone in the lunch queue. When he followed her line of sight, he saw Booth looking back, waving his hand slightly.

"Ange, what are you doing?" He reached forward and pulled down the arm she had been using to wave at Booth.

"What are _you _doing?" she gave him an evil look at his actions. "Why can't I wave at Booth, isn't he your friend as well?"

He gave a small snort. "Not after what he told me this morning." He stabbed a bit of his lunch with his fork.

"Why, what did he say?" no fully interested, her fork lay forgotten on her pasta.

"Well," he didn't make eye contact with Angela, "he told me the only reason he was hitting on Brennan was for a bet." He brought his eyes up to meet Angela's and saw shock and anger.

"What, a bet. Your sure?" she turned in her chair and looked at Booths, who had his back turned to the table.

"Well, he told me himself. And someone wouldn't say that if it wasn't true."

Brennan and Zack where on their way back to the table when Booth came and cut across in front of their path. Brennan stood and stared at him.

"What do you want?" Zack was stood behind her watching what was happening while Booth was staring her in the eyes.

"I wanted to apologise. I know I shouldn't have com to your house. I realise that now. I was wondering if I meet you later. Not like a date but just like two people getting together and talking. Maybe about sevenish?" he waited patiently while she thought, not wanting to disturb her.

Just as she opened her mouth to talk Angela butted in. "Sweetie I need to talk to you a minute."

"Hang on Ange, I'm talking to Booth." She turned to face Booth and was once again about to talk but once again Angela interrupted.

"But Sweetie, this is urgent." She grabbed Brennan's elbow and pulled her away back to the table, but not before Brennan could say yes to Booth.

A grin spread across his face. Zack followed Brennan and Angela back to the table.

"Sweetie, what did you say yes to?" when they reached the table, Angela turned on Brennan.

"Oh, um I…" she looked at the clock behind Angela and at her watch noticing the time. "Damn, I have to be in the science lab now. I have to go Ange, I'm sorry I'll talk to you tomorrow. Zack are you coming?"

Zack eagerly nodded his head and followed Brennan out of the cafeteria.

"But Bren…" Angela trailed off as she realised Brennan had left the room. She turned around and sat back at the table.

"What was that about?" Hodgins spluttered this out because he had a mouthful.

"I don't know," her eyes narrowed in suspicion slightly as she looked up and saw Booth, smiling and walking out of the room. "But I'm going to find out."


	6. Are You Sure?

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait but here's chapter 6. Read and enjoy._**

Chapter 6 – Are you sure?

By the end of the day Brennan was actually looking forward to seeing Booth later; she might even go as far to say she was excited. _Nah, that'll never happen._

She walked slowly out of her last lesson, hugging her book with both arms, smiling contently to herself. She didn't even realise Angela was trying to get her attention, until she felt a huge tug on her arm and an immediate release.

"Hey Ange, you know, your lucky that you go." Angela came up beside her.

"Yeah, I've learnt from the many times you have used that move on other people. Hold on to your arm and quickly release while jumping back." She and Brennan laughed along to the comment on reactions to Brennan's self defence moves.

"So Bren, what where you and Booth talking about?" the tone of Angela's voice concerned Brennan. It wasn't here usual _flirty_ voice, but a concerned, almost fearful, voice.

"Nothing Ange. Why?" she turned to Angela, effectively stopping dead in the corridor.

"It's just, this morning you wouldn't give him the time of day, but now…"

"But now, what?" Brennan placed her book in her bag and crossed her arms in front of her chest, nearly staring Angela down.

"Nothing, it's just, look I just wanted to know what you two were talking about?" she turned her head slightly so she wasn't looking straight at Brennan.

"Look Ange, you where right. Booth's a good guy." She smiled slightly, trying to ease the tension that had been caused.

"Are you sure?" Angela too crossed her arms but was now staring Brennan in the eye. The smile had made it easier to not be so fearful of her.

"Of course, Ange. We where talking in the last couple of lesson and he really does seem like a good guy. You where right…" Angela cut across Brennan.

"No I wasn't. Listen I really didn't want to tell you this but," her voice changed to a whisper so any eavesdroppers couldn't hear. "Look her told jack, who then told me, that he's only asking you out for a bet."

Brennan's reaction took her by complete surprise. Angela was waiting to here a screaming Temperance Brennan, but instead found her self face to face with a laughing Temperance Brennan.

"Bren, Sweetie. Did you hear me? I said it was a bet, a joke." Angela really didn't want to push the point, but felt like Brennan, somehow, hadn't exactly grasped what she meant.

"That's a good one Ange." She had stopped laughing now, but was still smiling and a slight touch of pink was in her cheeks.

"Sweetie, I'm being deadly serious. He said so himself that his friends put him up to it." Angela was now concerned that Brennan was refusing to believe the truth, which was then proved by her denial.

"Angela, I would be able to tell that after spending pretty much the whole afternoon with him." Angela arched an eyebrow, which only made Brennan cross hers arms and head off.

"Wait, Bren." She took a step forward and Brennan stopped walking. Slowly, she spun back around to face Angela.

"What did you say yes to?" Angela was now forcing the topic, unlike before when she was acting cautious and weary.

"Look Ange, no offence, but I don't think what me and Booth were talking about is any of your business." With that Brennan turned, and this time did not turn back when Angela called out.

"Hey." Booth came up behind Brennan, who was still quite steamy about her and Angela's discussion.

"Hey." She turned and saw Booth now walking beside her.

"Listen, Temperance…"

"Please Booth, don't call me Temperance."

"You don't want me to call you by your name?" a confused looking Booth had stopped too, to ponder over her very strange request. "Well then what do you want me to call?"

"Well you can call me, Brennan, Bren or Tempe. I don't really care which." She began to walk again and Booth followed suit.

"O.K, Tempe," he said her name with a smile on his face and his pronunciation of her name made her smile too. "Well, I was wondering if there was any where in particular that you wanted to go tonight?"

"Why are you asking me?" it was now her turn to be confused. "You're the guy, aren't you ment to choose?"

"Well traditionally yes, but you strike me as the kind of girl who would appreciate her opinion being taken. And I also thought that by asking you this, very important question, you might put me in your good books." Booth was trying to put on a very rational voice, but he lost it as he mentioned the bit about putting him in her good books.

"Well, I don't know what you mean by the book comment but, I'm not really bothered about where we go. So long as it's not a date place then we can go any where you like." She smiled at him in a playful, kind way.

"And why would I take you to a place like that?" Booth put on a fake, innocent face.

"Well, ever since we first really met, you were trying to ask me out." She smiled broadly at him and they both began to laugh.

As they walked past a group of Booth's 'friends', the group began to quieten down and she noticed a few of them were staring at her and Booth.

"Booth, can I ask you something?" she looked over at him, all the smile had gone from her face and she was looking a little worried.

"Booth?" They both sat down on the wall, over looking the football field. Brennan sat slightly angled toward Booth. "Why did you ask me out?"

Booth took a deep breath and exhaled, "Well, why not?" he smiled at her using his infamous charm smile.

"Booth, answer the question." Her expression was deadly serious which kind of intimidated Booth.

"Well, you're cute, and you're different. Is that a good enough reason?" He crossed his arms and sat up straight, now facing out to the football field so as not to look Brennan in the eye.

"Is that the only reason?" She moved slightly closer and tried to get him to look her in the eye.

"Well what else do you want me to say?" He looked up to her faced and saw that questioning gaze again. "O.K. I did it because I enjoy your company. Is that enough?" Again, he looked away from Brennan this time looking in the area his friends where and saw them starting to laugh and point, before noticing him looking and turning away quickly.

"She was telling the truth wasn't she?" Brennan looked from the back of Booth's head to the group of his friends, to Booth again.

He turned around, now him wearing the questioning gaze. "What?"

"Angela, she was right wasn't she. This is because of some bet between you and your friends. Isn't it? You're just using me aren't you?"

"Well, I…it…" He stuttered trying to come up with a reasonable answer, which gave her time to but in.

"You know what Booth, forget it. Forget tonight and forget ever talking to me again!" With that, Brennan stormed off, her eyes welling up a little bit.

As she ran to the bus, she passed Hodgins and Zack stood arguing about something. She guessed they were arguing about Zack coming home on the bus and not walking, seeing as she heard Hodgins say "Look the bus won't kill you!" They both paused as they saw her run past them. They attempted to follow her before realising that she wasn't heading toward the bus but to a car instead. They both stopped and stared behind them, hoping to see the cause of her rush away. There Hodgins noticed that Booth was stood on his own, looking slightly sad.

Hodgins pointed this out to Zack, who said that Brennan might have believed Angela and they both went to find her.

When they finally found her, she was out the front where they were before, and she was about to get on the bus. They both ran for it and got on quickly just as it left. They found Angela sat staring out the window of the bus. Hodgins went and sat next to her while Zack sat down in front of her.

"Angie?" Hodgins leaned towards her and she turned around to him.

"Hi Hodgins. Hey Zack." After greeting the boys she went back to staring out the window again.

"Hey Angie, have you spoke to Brennan since we saw her in the cafeteria?" Angela swivelled in her seat so she was facing Hodgins.

"Yeah, I told her what you told me, and she didn't believe me. She's supposed to be my best friend and she didn't believe when I told her the truth." Angela took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well, I think she did." He smiled a little, hoping this news would cheer her up. When she cast him a confused look, he elaborated. "Well we just saw her and she didn't look happy, and neither did Booth."

"Really, oh poor Bren." She looked slightly sad at the news but was glad that Brennan did believe her.

_At Brennan's House_

Brennan was lying on her bed, cuddling up to a pillow and trying to forget about Booth. Unfortunately, the more she tried to forget him, the more she thought about him and this put her on the verge of tears. She tried to blink them back, but blinking just made them fall. In the end she gave up and just let them fall. It wasn't until a knock came at the door that she wiped her face dry.

She opened the door and saw Russ stood, holding a box with a red bow on the top.

"Here." Russ thrust it into her arms, "This was left at the front door for you." Russ turned and walked back to his room, where he slammed his door she and a few seconds later some of Russ' music was playing loudly from his bedroom.

Brennan shut her door and almost blocked out the noise. She turned on her own music so it was loud enough to cover up the remainder of Russ' music. She sat down on her bed and took the lid off of the box that her brother had given her. What she saw almost brought tears to her eyes.

_Flashback_

Brennan and Booth had been in discussion for what seemed like hours, but in reality was just thirty minutes. The first two minute of this time had been taken up by the topic of school work, but Booth soon strayed from that and onto how boring this class was and what they did in their spare time.

"So basically, you like to rebuild…"

"No, restore. There's a difference."

"There is?" They both began to laugh before Brennan continued. "Anyway, so you _restore_ old cars in your spare time."

"That's right." Booth felt annoyed, to some extent, on the fact she had managed to combine what he spent the better part of the day doing into one, short sentence. "And what do you do?"

"I read." She smiled inwardly.

"That's it? You don't shop? Or sit around and talk to Angela about what boys you think are _cute_?" Booth seemed somewhat surprised at this.

"No. Well I don't like shopping and I don't know any guys who are cute." This time she smiled outwardly and looked at the textbook so Booth couldn't see her doing this.

"Ouch, I'm hurt Bones." They both began to laugh again.

"Let's get back to the topic of school. I can sense this topic will only lead to some very child like behaviour."

"No, come Bones. What books do you read?" He put on a fake interested face, which only made Brennan smile and stopped her from being able answer Booths question.

"What? What are you smiling at?" Brennan stiffed a laugh and tried to talk.

"I'm sorry Booth, but I can't talk to you when you pull a face like that." She covered her mouth as the interested face went to a confused face which made him look both funny and kind of cute.

"And what face would that be. I wasn't even pulling a face."

"It was that face. The one that makes you look both interested, which I'm guessing is what you where aiming for, and really funny."

"Fine, I won't look interested any more. But you should still carry on with what ever you where going to say. Just because I'm not going to look interested, doesn't mean I'm not going to be interested."

"O.K. well… what was the question. Oh yeah, I read mystery books, you know crime solving. My favourite author is Kathy Reichs, but her books are pretty expensive so I only have a few of them." She turned to her book and wrote the date that was supposed to be put there over half the lesson ago.

"Well…" Booth was cut off as a teacher walked through the door and the class went silent.

"Now, class…"

_Back to the present_

Brennan carefully lifted the book out of the box and held it up straight. She got up form her bed and walked across to her desk. Brennan opened the book up and a piece of paper fell out. She picked it up and turned it over to reveal a single word written in Booth's handwriting, _Sorry_.

_**Well, that's my part done for now. Tell me what you think and i might add more. : )**_


	7. Decisions, Decisions?

_A/N: Cannot apologise enough for lack of updates. Now, I would come up with a bunch of excuses but I know none of them are any good and you will proberly be more interested in the story, so here it is..._

Chapter 7 – Decisions, Decisions?

She stared at the piece of paper. That single word hit her more than anything else that he could have said. And the thought that he had actually remembered the discussion they had had. She turned the piece of paper over as she sat on her bed. What should she do now? There was only one thing that she could think of. Brennan reached over to her bedside table and picked up her phone and dialled the only person who could sort out this mess.

"Hello, Angela Montenegro speaking." a sniffing Angela was on the other end of the line.

"Angela, are you o.k.?" Brennan's brow furrowed in confusion as she registered Angela's voice.

"Bren. What do you want?" her voice was harsh but she was no longer sniffing.

"Angela, I wanted to apologise. You were right and I should have believed you over him." Brennan paused to wait for a reply.

"O.K. you're forgiven. Do you want to come around, mum's making pasta and cheese bake?"

"Actually Ange, I was wondering if you could come around here for a while, I have something I need to show you."

"Sure Bren, I'll be around in a few minutes." Angela hung up the phone, as did Brennan.

_Few Minutes later…_

Angela knocked on Brennan's bedroom door and entered at Brennan's voice.

"Hey Bren… Now what did you want to show me?" Angela took a seat next to her best friend and noticed a slightly crumpled piece of paper in her hand.

Brennan stood up and walked over to her desk. She picked up the book and handed it to Angela. Angela examined the cover and carefully opened it.

"Wow, your parents finally caved then." Angela flicked a few pages then shut the book handing it back to Brennan. She looked up to see her shacking her head and Angela also noticed that her eyes had gone a little red and where clouded over with confusion.

"Your parents didn't get you this. Then who did? Russ? No that doesn't sound like him." She laughed a little and Brennan smiled along with the joke.

"No, it wasn't Russ. Here." She handed the piece of paper to Angela who read it. "Sorry, I know you're sorry. You don't have to tell me again, much less write it down." Angela laughed again and Brennan sat down on the bed next to her, her face as serious as ever.

"It's not from me. It's from Booth. I found it in the book." She sat and stared at the wall across from the bed, avoiding Angela's gaze for as long as possible.

"Wait, Booth. He bought you this book? Wow, maybe he means it." Brennan's head whipped around and she saw a look of slight wonderment on her face.

"What, does he mean?" she looked completely confused and she furrowed her brow again.

"Well, look maybe you should just forgive him? I know what he did to you was really bad, but maybe he really means it. You know, I haven't seen him talk to any of his mates since, and he hasn't been as annoying and immature and, and…Booth, since he first…you know." She smiled at Brennan who breathed in and exhaled deeply whilst staring at the wall again.

"Well, Ange, what do you want me to do then?" she turned to Angela who had a thoughtful expression.

Angela took Brennan's hand and said quietly and softly, "Talk to him."

_Next Day…_

Both the girls and Hodgins stepped off the bus, laughing about something Hodgins had said. They noticed Booth walking towards them and Hodgins stepped in front of her while Angela guided her away.

"Wait, Temperance…" Booth shouted after Brennan who ignored him. As he went to follow her Hodgins grabbed Booth's arm and pulled him back.

"Listen, dude. At this point in time, I know I don't like you, but Brennan is still unsure of whether she can trust you or not. Especially after the gift." Hodgins raised his eyebrow.

"She told you?" Booth voice was a little higher than normal and he could feel the blush running up his neck to his face.

"Yeah, well actually Angie told me, but not the point. She just, she just needs her space right now. But when she's ready, she'll find you." He gave Booth and understanding nod of the head.

"You're sure?" nervousness over came this normally cocky boy.

Hodgins patted Booth on the arm, "I'm sure." and walked away to where the girls had disappeared to.

_Inside…_

"Hey!" Hodgins called out to Brennan and Angela where stood at his locker. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" He looked from one of the girls to the other. His eyes lingered on Angela.

"Bren wanted to know what you said to Booth." She eyed him curiously while Brennan waiting slightly anxious.

"I told Booth that Brennan needed her space and when she was ready, she would talk to him." Hodgins smiled smugly.

Brennan smiled and silently excused herself, heading for her own locker. Hodgins stared after her then turned to Angela, "Is she going to be O.K?"

Angela turned in the direction Brennan had headed. "I sure hope so." Angela took Hodgins' hand and dragged him towards the main hallway.

_A few lessons later…Biology…_

Brennan walked into Biology and walked straight up to Mr Keenan.

"Sir, I would like to request a new partner." She looked down at her hands and waited for the teacher to say something.

"Well, you're a bit late. That request has already been made. You are now partnered with only Mr Addy and Mr Booth has been paired with Julia and Tim." He gestured for her to sit down at the desk, so she did as she was told and sat down next to Zack.

When there Zack greeted her and sensing something was wrong but not wanting to make things worse, he sat in silence, waiting for her to speak first.

Through the whole lesson, Brennan only spoke about the work, and then she only spoke a few times. By the end of the lesson she actually felt worse then before, even more confused. When the bell went she gathered her things and left with Zack. She could feel someone watching her all through the lesson and as she left the room the feeling only slightly faded.

When she met up with Angela and Hodgins, Angela immediately asked what had happened about the partner situation.

"Sweetie, hey. What happened in biology, about you being partnered with Booth and all?" she looked at Brennan, concern evident in her face and her eyes.

"It's been sorted." With that Brennan walked away and left Angela slightly bewildered.

"Zack," Angela turned around to Zack who was talking, or rather arguing, with Hodgins about something. "What was that all about?"

Zack stopped talking to Hodgins and took note of the fact that Brennan wasn't there anymore. He turned to Angela, "She and Booth aren't partnered anymore. Mr Keenan put Booth with a girl called Julia and that Sully kid." He said with ease, as if it was nothing, before turning back to Hodgins to continue their conversation.

For the rest of the day, Angela couldn't find Brennan anywhere. When she finally gave in and realised Brennan had gone home, she decided it was time to intervene in her decision. And to do that she had to have all the facts.

At lunch time she went looking for Booth. She managed to find him at lunch time hanging around with his old friends. Even though he was back in his normal environment, with his mates, Angela noted that he looked slightly depressed and whenever the rest of the group would start laughing, he would suddenly join in and then stop once every one realised he had indeed laughed. It looked kind of like an outsider in the loud group now.

Angela walked casually up to them and was spotted by every other member of the group before Booth finally looked up, and he only looked up when a few of the members announced Angela coming. He slowly stood up and she stopped dead in front of him.

"Booth, we need to talk." She stared him straight in the eye and all Booth could manage was a small nod of the head. Angela took his arm and dragged him out of earshot of all his friends before starting her conversation.

"Booth…" she started but was stopped by Booth's interruption.

"Look Angela, I'm done. I will leave Bones alone and I won't talk to her again, I'll pretend I don't know her. I'll just leave her alone to live the remainder of her life without me being involved." Booth went to turn away and felt a hand on his arm.

"Wait, I wasn't going to say anything like that. I wanted to know what happened?" she looked at him curiously.

"When?" he looked at her confused and turned back around to her.

"When, when you first made the bet? What happened? How did it happen?" she sat down on the wall that was slightly to the right of them. Booth followed suit and started the story.

"Well. I guess the bet was made because one of the guys caught me looking at Bones. I saw sat at that bench writing in a book. Anyway, I must have been staring or something, you know, I actually genuinely thought she was beautiful. Anyway, I heard something come from one of the guys and they made a bet that I wouldn't be able to get her to go on a date with me by the end of the week." He let out a deep breath and looked over to Angela.

"And that's what started the bet? But if it was just a bet why are you so…so, upset that you're not talking to her anymore?" She turned around slightly and placed her hand on her cheek and rested her elbow on her lap.

"What, I'm not upset." Booth sat up straight and looked straight ahead, trying to act all tough guy and like a typical male.

"Oh, come on Booth. That the very same expression has been placed on her face ever since I first saw her, after she found out about the bet of course. But you know what I really want to know? Why did you get her that book and then give up on her?" she took her hand away from her face and shifted so she could see his face a bit more clearly.

"I don't know. I just…I just really wanted her to forgive me. But being unable to actually talk to her I thought that giving her something like that, and then maybe she would see what I've been trying to tell her." Booth balanced his elbows on his knees and sat his face in his hands. "But it obviously didn't work if she has decided not to talk to me."

Angela touched a hand to Booth's arm. "But she hasn't given up. Not yet. She hasn't made up her mind on whether or not she can really trust you anymore. She doesn't trust as easy as most people normally do and that why I was actually surprised that you came to be such a close friend when you did. What with it being only a few days ago, she was thinking of you as that popular, jerk of a boy." Angela was smiling and Booth had a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"Really?" he turned to Angela, who simply patted his arm and stood up, leaving.

"I gave up the bet." Angela turned back around. Booth's head was facing the ground.

"You, what?" Angela slowly made her way back to Booth and heard him whisper under his breath.

"I threw the bet." He looked up at the shock on her face.

"Wha…when?" She sat back down next to him, eyes staring intently at him.

"Yesterday. Before school." He looked back at his hands.

"Why?"

"She's different. A…a good different. She's not like any of the other girls I've met. She's smart and she's pretty. She's…different." He smiled at his hands and looked around to Angela's face; she too was graced with a smile.

"That's sweet. You know Booth; you really are a good guy." Angela gave Booth a quick hug and got up once more.

When she was a few feet away she turned around and called back to Booth, "And just remember, I can sway her either way." She smiled widely and Booth smiled with her.

Angela turned back to face the way she was going and continued on. Booth walked away from the spot where him and Angela where talking and headed back to his friends.

Brennan was at home, lay in her bed and was hugging one of the pillows that were surrounding her. She had a box of tissues next to her and a bin was on the floor next to her bed. The bin was filled with tissues that she had used whilst she was crying, which worried her because she was not one to cry at silly little things like this.

_Silly, this is not a silly little thing. _

_Of course it is._

_No it's not. You trusted him, and he betrayed you. _

_You didn't trust him. He was just another guy._

The mental argument that she was having was only contributing more to the unusual behaviour that she was experiencing. Her mother had only been able to get off work long enough to pick her up so she had to go back to work. With Russ and her father also at work, she was left at home alone. When a knock came at the front door she tried to ignore it but it wasn't until a voice accompanied that knock did she decide to move.

"Bren?" it was the voice of her best friend, Angela.

Brennan stumbled out of her bed and walked over to the window. On the way she picked up a key that her mother had left. She opened the window and called down to Angela.

"Ange, here." She dropped the key to the left of Angela and walked slowly back to her bed. She heard Angela come in the door and quietly come up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Bren?" Angela opened the door and entered Brennan's bedroom and saw her sat, hugging her knees and a quilt wrapped around her. Angela placed the key on the desk across the room and walked back to the bed, sitting down and gently rubbed Brennan's back, soothingly.

"Hey, you ok?" Angela took her hand off of Brennan's back and knelt down in front of her.

Brennan had a blank expression on her face, showing Angela nothing on how she was feeling at this time. Brennan fell back and leant on the wall behind her bed0 closing her eyes. Angela sat back up on the bed next to Brennan again. She sat there for about five minutes before Angela said anything.

"Bren, talk to me." Brennan opened her eyes and looked at Angela.

"What do you want Angela?" Angela looked intently at her and turned slowly so she fully faced her.

"Brennan, I need to tell you something. Booth…"

"Angela, no more about Booth, OK. If you're going to talk about him you might as well leave now." She turned to look out the window and closed her eyes again.

"Bren, Sweetie. When your ready I need to talk to you, but before you make the decision about…him." She climbed carefully off of the bed and slowly and quietly out of the bedroom and out of the house.

Brennan put her television on and watched whatever was on it, she wasn't paying attention. She just needed anything to distract her from thinking about Booth or what Angela had said.

She woke the next morning, where she had laid to watch the television, a pillow resting on her arm with her head on her pillow. The bright light of the 7 o'clock sun shone into the bedroom. Brennan raised her head at a light tap on her bedroom door. The door opened a crack and she could see a sliver of her mothers face. When the door opened completely she saw a weak smile on her face as she walked over and perched on the edge of Brennan's bed.

"Hey honey. How are you today? You were asleep when I got back." Christine tucked a piece of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"I'm great mom. I think I'm good to back to school." She smiled a tired smile at her mother, before sitting up.

"Well, in that case, up you get, ready for school." Her mother stood up, a smile across her face as she left the bedroom.

Brennan jumped out of bed and went through her usual routine of getting ready, with one difference. Today she was putting an extra book in her bag, the one that Booth gave her; 'Bones to Ashes'.

"Tempe. Russ says he'll give you a lift today. If you hurry." Her mother's voice carried up the stairs.

Brennan grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, before running downstairs to meet her brother.

The ride to school was silent. Russ pulled up outside the school and Brennan climbed out quickly. She found Angela stood by the bench, talking to Hodgins and Zack.

She stood next to Zack. "Hey guys."

"Hey, sweetie. Have you made a decision?" Angela stepped forward and placed her hand on Brennan's arm.

She reached inside her bag and pulled out the book, handing it to Angela. "You're giving it back?"

Brennan replied with a silent nod. Her eyes had started to glisten a little.

"Bren you can't!" Angela stared intimidate at Brennan.

Zack spoke to Hodgins. "I feel like I'm missing something?"

"You and me both Zack-o. Would someone car to explain?" Hodgins directed his question at the two girls who were staring each other down. "What is the big deal with this book?" Hodgins gestured towards the book still in Angela's hands.

"Booth gave it to her." Angela blurted out. "If she's giving it back it means that she isn't going to forgive him. Which Bren, is a big mistake."

"Why? What's wrong with me not forgiving him?" She looked at her, incredulously.

"Because…"

"Wow, that's a good argument, 'Because'. Why didn't I think of that?" the sarcasm in her voice almost made Angela want to reconsider getting her and Booth to patch things up.

"Because, Bren, he loves you."

"What?"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't go as strong as love, but I would defiantly say there is some strong emotion there. I mean, he gave you this book and he threw the bet."

"What? He threw the bet?"

"Yes Sweetie. He threw the bet. Does that tell you how much he likes and cares for you?"

"Why did he throw the bet?"

"Basically? He said you where worth more to him than any bet he could make."

Brennan just stood there, staring out into space, a smile adorn her features. Never, and she meant never, had she thought the any guy, let alone Seeley Booth, would say that about her. She looked down at the book in her hands and let her fingers trace the cover of it, remembering the time she told him of the book. She carefully placed the book back in her bag and smiled at Angela.

Angela was positively beaming, "So, does this mean that you're…" she waved her arms wildly and Brennan nodded along to her. Angela squealed quietly and hugged Brennan.

Hodgins and Zack looked at the girls incredulously and smirked at them. When their embrace ended Brennan excused herself and walked inside the building. The three of them watched her as she walked away, all grinning at the realisation that she had come to.

_A/N: What do you think? Please leave a review with any ideas as to what i can do next. I'm stuck. (_


	8. Make Up Time

**A/N: Wow, all I can say is, I am so completely and utterly sorry for the delay between the chapters.. I hop eoyu can forgive me. And to all those faithful viewers who are readign this I cannot express my thanks that you have stuck through this fic. And be warned, contains mild fluff.**

**A shout out to a reader (and reviewer) Megean. She was the one who gave me the ideas for this fic. And a personal apology to you because you actually gave me some help when I neeeded it. Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Chapter 8 - Make Up Time

She entered the quiet hallways and made her way to her locker, coming across no one on the way. Entering her locker combination she heard the doors at the end of the corridor open and the sound of a ball being bounced down them. The sound was getting closer, but Brennan just tried to ignore it, concentrating on her locker combination that took three attempts to get right. When she had finally opened her locker the noise was coming around the corner, along with the sound of very quiet music and footsteps. She took her all books out of her bag and sorted through the ones she needed. _Algebra, no. Quantum Physics, no. World History, no. Bones to Ashes…_ She traced the words of the last book, a small smile forming on her face at the memory of what Angela had said. She noticed that the noise was now loud so the person must be in the same corridor now. Turning around to see who the culprit was, she saw that it was the one person who was occupying her thoughts. His head snapped up and he stopped bouncing the ball. Quickly he turned and left the corridor. Brennan shouted after him but he didn't turn around, probably because of the music she couldn't hear anymore.

Brennan was sat under a tree out the front of the school, reading the book Booth gave her. Angela, Hodgins and Zack were sat with her. Angela on her left with Hodgins lay next to her, talking and Zack on her right, immersed in a _Young Scientist_ magazine.

"Oh no!" Angela suddenly shouted, causing all her friends to jump.

"What's wrong Angie?" Hodgins sat up and looked at is girlfriend as Brennan and Zack adjusted their seated positions so they could see Angela.

"I just realised that I haven't finished my art project. I have to do a sculpture and it's only half done." Angela quickly stood up and grabbed her bags, saying, "I'll meet you after school." Giving Hodgins a glare that went unnoticed by Brennan and Zack, and nodded towards the two, before running off towards the main school building.

"Zack?" Hodgins looked over to him and Zack sat forward so he could see Hodgins around Brennan. "Did you do that experiment?"

"What experiment?" Zack looked at Hodgins with utter confusion.

"You know the…experiment." He nodded his head towards Brennan, trying to remind him of the plan.

"Oh, that experiment." Zack paused, as if thinking. "No!" He and Hodgins quickly stood up, grabbing their bags.

"Sorry, Bren. But uh…we gotta go." With that quick good bye and a wave, the two boys ran off on the trail that Angela had gone on.

Brennan looked up from her book to see that everyone hand gone. She lay back against the tree and pulled the book up to eye level. She heard someone shuffling feet come close to where she was sat.

"What are you reading?" Brennan looked up from her book and saw Booth stood over her, a nervous smile on his face. A Smile spread across her face and slowly closed the book, putting the marker in place.

"Just a book that someone very, special gave me." A large smile then spread across Booths face.

"So, does that mean that you've forgiven me?" Booth sat down next to her, leaving a little bit of space between them.

Brennan edged closer to him, her face inches away from his, "What do you think?" Their breath mingled together for a few seconds before the gap got closed and their lips touched. For that brief second they both felt a tingling sensation, before Brennan pulled away. She saw the smile grow across his face again and felt a similarly large one on her own. They heard the shrill ringing of the bell in the background and the loud chatter of students seemed to grow in volume.

"Guess what we've got next?" Brennan put her book in her bag and did it up.

"What?" the smile still fixed in place but a look of confusion was evident in his eyes.

"Biology. Do you want to be my partner?" His eyes then lit up with happiness.

"Sure. Better ask Mr Keenan though." Brennan stood up and took a few steps away, before turning around and noticed Booth hadn't even stood up.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah." Booth quickly stood up and jogged up next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking in step with her.

"Uh, Mr Keenan?" Brennan stepped up next to their Biology teacher, with Booth stood right behind her.

"Yes Miss Brennan." Mr Keenan turned to face the pair.

"Uh…I was…we were wondering if…" stumbling over her words, Booth cut in.

"We wanted to know if we could be partners again?" They both held their breaths.

"Oh for Gods sake. You're kidding, right? First you want to be split up, now paired together…Are you going to be doing this all year?" He crossed his arms and stared at the two teenagers.

"What? No sir." Brennan looked confused, but pleadingly at their teacher.

"Please Mr Keenan. You have to admit that I'm not going to be able to the grades I need with the pair I'm with now." Booth tried to convince him with his poor grades, thinking the reason he was with Brennan in the first place might actually help.

"True. O.K. You can be paired together again. But I don't want you two to come crying to me to change again." Mr Keenan turned back to his board and started writing noted for today's lesson.

"Yes Sir." They said simultaneously, smiling at each other, before taking their seats next to Zack.

Booth stopped the car outside Brennan's house and shut off the engine. He turned to Brennan and she turned to Booth, both grinning like fools.

"Thanks, Booth. For everything."

"You're welcome." Charm smile.

Brennan leaned in towards Booth and he met her in the middle, lips hardly touching. Her hand made it's way to the back of his neck, tangling her fingers the his hair and effectively keeping his face close to hers, deepening the kiss.

**A/N: So what do you think. I'm realy self concious about how many viewers i've got now because of the delay, and i'm warning you, if I dont get more than seven reviews it's going on hiatus until it does. Please, please, please review...**


	9. AN: Apology

Sorry about the long wait, but today was the last day of school before the summer holidays and teachers always give you a ton of homework in the last few weeks to finish by the time you break up. Meaning the last two weeks I have been overusing my computer for homework, and staying up way too late to finish coursework. So an untimely ban from the computer was issued from my mum…interfering even more with my Fic writing.

So I have only just got the opportunity to write an apology. Now I have to try and write a Fic, which is when you realise that writer's block is a real bitch.

Please look out for the next chapter relatively soon, hopefully. 

Hannah


	10. And It All Comes To An End, Or Does It?

**A/N: Heres chapter 9. And this might be the last chapter, so please read and review. **

She woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock. The wonderful dream she had been having interrupted by the loud shrill. Climbing out of bed and making her way downstairs a smile started to form on her face, remembering the previous day's developments. She sat opposite her dad at the dining table and began twiddling with her fingers on the top. Her father looked up over the top of his newspaper to see the grin on her face.

"Christine!" Max shouted into the kitchen to his wife.

"Yes Max?" Christine walked into the dining room.

"Your daughter is grinning like a fool." Max then focused his attention on his daughter.

"Hey, dad!" Brennan stopped smiling briefly, before ignoring him again and continuing her grinning at her hands.

"Sweetie, what's happened?" Her mother asked in a sing song, almost giddy voice. The last time she had seen her daughter like this was quite a while ago.

"Nothing. I'm going to go get ready for school." Brennan stood up from the table and made her way up stairs to her bedroom.

"I wonder what's going on with her." Max spoke in a slightly suspicious tone.

"Something good im guessing." Christine replied then made her way back into the kitchen.

* * *

Brennan was able to escape the house without getting an interrogation from her mother, or father, and met Angela. Hey had decided to walk today rather than take he bus so they could have a little girl talk, because with what had happened the past week that was something that they hadn't really done.

"So, what did your parents say?" Angela chided as they rounded the corner past her block.

Brennan turned to Angela slightly confused. "About what?"

"What do you think? You dating Seeley Booth." She nudged Brennan's arm with her own as she said this and directed a fairly large smile at her.

"Well I haven't told them. And I don't really think what me and Booth have should be classified as dating."

Angela's face went into slight confusion but she still maintained part of that smile. "Well, what should it be classified as then?"

"Uh…" Brennan looked straight ahead and thought of a proper definition of her relationship with Booth.

"Dating?" Angela let that smile come full watt back to her face and she looked to Brennan, Who was also smiling a bit.

"Yeah pretty much." Both girls began to laugh as they came around another corner and walked into the school gates.

Once inside they came up to Hodgins, Booth and Zack who had all been talking, or rather arguing about something. When the girls arrived Hodgins pecked Angela on the cheek and took her hand, whilst Booth crashed his lips into Brennan's. The kiss lasted a few seconds before they broke apart and Booth slung his arm around Brennan's shoulder and they all headed in as the bell rang.

* * *

**A/N: I have decided that that was the last chapter of Teenage Years. So please tell me whether you think any of it was any good, becaus eI am thinking about making a sequelish thing to this. So if you liked it, review and tell me I know if its worth doing a sequel...And if you didn't like this, still revidew so I not not to do a sequel. **

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed all through this and stuck with me, even though I was really bad at updating. **

**Hannah**


End file.
